The Temple of the Sky! Episode 4
A few hours have passed since the others have recieved bakugans, while Wolfgang and Samantha have gotten near Airdren. Samantha) I THINK THIS IS WHAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR! Wolfgang) REALLY? Samantha) Does the myth Serenity always told you say two grey and mossy green boulders, a five feet high, and split apart facing a cliff? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Good... Wolfgang) Yeah! Samantha) So what do we do now? ( Wolfgang takes the paper out with the fake myth on it and reads it ) Wolfgang) We have to...uh... Samantha) What? DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT! Wolfgang) No...This just doesn't make much sense... Samantha) Well then, let me see... Wolfgang) Okay... ( Wolfgang hands the piece of paper to Samantha and Samantha takes it and reads ) 5 minutes later Samantha) Uh... This is so confusing! Wolfgang) I know...Jumping off a cliff is kind-of weird, especially if Airdren is in the sky! Samantha) I know, but what other choices are there? Wolfgang) Not any... Samantha) So we going to have to jump the cliff! O_O Wolfgang) That's what it looks like... Samantha) THE LAST THING I'M DOING WOULD BE JUMPING OFF A CLIFF, I'M NOT GOING TO! I STILL HAVE A LIFE! Wolfgang) Samantha, calm down...It doesn't seem that scary... Samantha) SAYS THE PERSON WHO LOVES TO JUMP AND RUN AROUND! Wolfgang) Yeah...Maybe the jumping I do plays a factor in how nice this looks, but we can't just give up... Samantha) I ALREADY GAVE UP! Wolfgang) CALM DOWN, ALREADY! Samantha) ... Wolfgang) WHY WOULD WE HAVE TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND DIE, IF THE MYTH SAID THAT THE PERSON WOULD BE AT THE AIRDREN, LATER ON! Samantha) You never raise your voice around me... You have a point though... Wolfgang) Sorry about raising my voice, but you were going co-co... My point is probably accurate...So? Can we go? Samantha) Fine... ( Wolfgang and Samantha start by the cliff's edge ) ( Samantha starts to shake ) ( Wolfgang looks at Samantha for a moment, while she looks at him in disbelief ) Wolfgang) It's alright... ( Wolfgang grabs Samantha's hand ) Wolfgang) Volf, keep an eye behind us! Velix Volf) OKAY! ( Volf comes out of his ball form, while Tigera copies what Volf's job is ) Wolfgang) Okay... 3 Volf) 2 Wolfgang) 1! ( Wolfgang jumps off the cliff, while Samantha jumps with her eyes closed ) Wolfgang) Wow... Samantha) NOT OPENNING MY EYES! NOT OPENNING THEM! Wolfgang) Okay... ( Wolfgang, in head, At least she isn't screaming... ) ( The air starts to get heavy on Wolfgang and Samantha and they both black out ) Velix Volf) IT'S ACTION TIME! Tigera) YEAH! ( Volf and Tigera fly under their master, giving them a place to land safely ) A few hours pass Samantha) Wolfgang...Wake up... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) Wolfgang, earth to Wolfgang! Wolfgang) ... Samantha) Ugh... I didn't want to go to my third try, but I have to! ( Samantha slaps Wolfgang's head ) Wolfgang) WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Samantha) You wouldn't wake up... Wolfgang) Okay then...Question...Where are we? Samantha) You already know...We're at Airdrac...You're theory was right, but the myth could have said that...there would be stairs on the landing... Airren) WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!? Samantha) That's a late question...Especially since I told you that, Wolfgang is here to train with you... Airren) I'm talking about the boy you were talking to! Samantha) THAT BOY'S NAME IS WOLFGANG! Wolfgang) Yeah... Airren) Well then...TURN BACK AND RETURN TO WERE YOU CAME FROM OR FACE MY WRATH! Wolfgang) Facing your wrath sounds nice... Samantha) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) So...Volf you ready for a fight? Velix Volf) Wolfgang, I can't tell you how ready I am...THIS JERK WILL NOT BEAT US! Avoiding Wrath! Episode 5 Grade of The Temple of the Sky! Episode 4? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Velix Volf Category:Tigera Category:Airren